Pripper One Shot
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: After Private gets a shot, he becomes very drowsy and tired. Will Skipper take this opportunity to spend time with the boy, and express his true feelings? Contains Pripper. Enjoy!


Skipper sat next to Private on the couch, sighing contently. He had his arm around the boys shoulder, and was smiling down warmly at the young cadet. Privates beak spread into a grin as well, and he snuggled down deeper in Skippers feathers.

The day before, Private had been snatched off their island by Alice. Skipper thought back to yesterday...

"Smile and wave, boys. Just smile and wave." He commanded, waving warmly at the kids who were jumping up and down in their excitement.

Suddenly, Alice pushed through the crowd and locked her eyes on the young cadet at the end of the line.

"Come here, you!" She cried, setting the board down and walking out and onto the island. Private tried to scurry away, but was snatched up in a heart beat. Skipper had flung himself at the grumpy zoo keeper, but she just shook him off and walked away, a scared looking Private in her hands.

Skipper had commanded his team to follow in hot pursuit. The reached the window of the doctors office just in time to see Private get a shot right in the bum. He yelped out in pain, but then his eyelids started to droop. Soon enough, he was out cold on the dentists table.

"That's good." The Doctor had said, petting Private on the head. Skipper had wanted to scream "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRIVATE!" But he didn't dare, not with the team there. They still didn't know about Skippers hidden feelings for the cadet, which he had been planning to tell him later.

"This should make him a bit loopy and drowsy for a few days, but he will get over it. You may bring him back now, the molting stage will not come back." The doctor said in a think accent.

So, Skipper thought. This was about Privates molting, which had ended just a few short weeks ago.

"Thanks doc." Alice had said, picking up a carrier and shoving the sleeping Private into it. She brought it back to the habitat, opened the door, and basically threw him onto the island.

Private had turned onto his side and snored loudly.

Skipper and the team had grabbed Private, raising him up over their heads and bringing him down to the HQ. They set him on the couch, a new piece of furniture they had gotten a few days ago. Skipper sat down next to Private until he woke up, and hadn't moved until now. He didn't mind, it meant spending more time with his crush.

Back in the present, the world was starting to rush back to Private as opened his eyes. He blinked up at Skipper, laying his head on his stomach. Quickly realizing what he had done, he bolted up, surprising the leader.

"Sorry..."He croaked groggily, he was obviously only half in reality.

"Hey, no problem." Skipper cooed to the cadet, who had finally settled his head back down on his stomach, his eyes heavy. He held the Private closer in his arms and asked "How are you feeling?"

"My..." The boy pondered for a moment before continuing "Everything aches."

Skipper then proceeded to do something that surprising Private into shock. He kissed the boys forehead, and gave him a tight squeeze.

Private blinked up at Skipper, who was smiling down at him. At his dream really just come true? Had Skipper just done that?

"S-Skippah?"

"You know..." Skipper started slowly, choosing his words carefully "They say that if you hold in your feelings for too long, it would start to hurt. And it hurt a lot, never being able to do that."

The boy nodded, tears of joy in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the leader and began to give in to the sleepy feeling that was over taking him. He didn't care if he died right then and there. He had everything he always wanted, holding him.

Skipper wrapped his flippers around his new boyfriend, and realized that Privates eyes were almost closed.

Before Private completely lost reality, he whispered "I love you, Skippah."

The leader smiled down at the love of his life and softly replied back "I love you too, Private. Goodnight."


End file.
